


Everything That Feels Like Flying

by sapphose



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Goodbyes, Stargazing, references to institutional homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphose/pseuds/sapphose
Summary: Before leaving to find a new home for the Skrull and stop the Kree, Carol spends one last night stargazing with Maria and Monica.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Everything That Feels Like Flying

They are lying together, close but not touching, in the grassy backyard. Carol had lightly joked about the neighbors as they set up the blanket (“What if Tom comes over for a _look-see_ at the _birds_?”), but she is pleased to be here, side by side, at peace.

There hasn’t been room for peaceful moments lately, between the chaos of the war and the confusion in Carol's own head.

Monica is there too, lying sideways with her head on her mother’s stomach, halo of curls rising and falling with Maria’s deep, even breaths.

“Is Kree one of those?” Monica guesses, pointing to a spot in a constellation Carol can’t quite remember the name of, although she knows it's on the tip of her tongue.

“Kree are the people, not the planet,” Carol corrects. “And no. I don’t think you could see Hala from all the way out here.”

(You can’t. She's tried, although she isn’t sure why.)

“Which direction would it be?” Monica persists.

“Let’s see… Earth has a 24 hour rotation and a 365 day orbit, so you tell me.” Carol tries to hide the moment is takes her to say the planet's name, the gap where C-53 was already forming on her lips.

“It would be somewhere different every night?”

“I always knew you were smart. Keep that in mind, for when you build your spaceship,” she instructs. Monica smiles and continues to search the stars, contemplating the cosmos she might one day see up close.

Maria makes a low noise in her throat that Carol can’t identify. She turns her head to the side for a better look.

The position brings up its own flood of memories, faces held close and exploring each other’s bodies with mouths and hands and a tender, aching closeness. She remembers, too, why Maria wouldn’t have mentioned it in front of Fury. Their rule had always been to keep it quiet, keep themselves safe.

Maria had once wondered why everything that felt like flying was dangerous. Carol thought maybe the danger was part of what made it sublime, but no matter what the world around them tried to make it, Maria had never felt dangerous. She had felt like safety. Like home.

“It doesn’t have to be goodbye forever,” Carol murmurs.

Maria’s eyes are shiny, but her voice is clear when she replies, “It better not be.”

Carol is alive with memory and sensation and there’s a yearning rooted deep within her to close the gap between them. To show that she can choose both Maria and the galaxy.

“Look!” Monica exclaims, and Maria and Carol share a rueful smile before turning their eyes upwards to the stars. “A shooting star!”

“That’s gonna be Auntie Carol, soon,” Monica remarks.

“You’ll remember us this time,” Maria says. An order, not a question.

“I promise. You, Lieutenant Trouble, are unforgettable.” Carol looks again at Maria, hoping she will believe it. “You both are.”


End file.
